Landslide
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione's depressed. She gets chaptured by Lucius, and he brings her to Voldemort, will Severus save her? and there is a twist in the story. which will suprise Hermione, and may or may not regret what Severus had done. please read and review. like input
1. Took My Love and Took it Down

Landslide

Chapter one: I took my love and I took it down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…and characters are OOC so, please, if you don't like that, don't read it. also, please review. I know a lot of people are adding this to favorite stories/author's etc. but I would like to have your input.

Secondly, this story may contain some vivid details about Hermione and Severus. If you are uncomfortable with that, you may skip it. (if you know what I mean.) Also, I don't own song…Landslide is by Fleetwood mac

Anyways…on with the first chapter.

Hermione Granger was walking along side of the lake, it was dark, and chili. Hermione had on a light purple jacket. The stars were out, glowing brightly in the midnight sky. The edge of the lake come in and out from the surface. She sighed.

"What do I have left in this world?" She asked herself. She feels alone. Like nobody cares. Most of the time she isolates her self from others, because she knows all of Gryffindor only talk to her so they can use her for better grades. Even Harry and Ron seems to use her. She sighed again.

Then, out of now where, she heard ruffling from the trees, she had her wand out in front of her like Indiana Jones did with his whip, ready for any attack.

"Who goes there?" Hermione growled. She turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing right be hind her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.

"Just taking you to Voldemort you mudblood." Lucius said,

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled,

"Expelliarmus" Lucius said and knocking her wand out of her hand.

"Flipendo!" Lucius said right after that, the jinx had knock Hermione off, and she had hit the ground hard. Lucius came up to her, and pointed his wand at her face.

"Silencio…" He said, so that way no one could hear Hermione.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled, the curse hit Hermione full speed. She cringed, and yells out in pain, but no one can hear her. Lucius laughed. With in a couple of minutes, he stopped, and grabbed her by the arm and apparated her to his leader, and master.

**Voldemort's Layer. **

She was still unconscious, when a death eater had brought her to Voldemort. He laughed.

"Ah… Lucius, so good for you to bring her. You may leave now." Voldemort said. Lucius bowed then smirked at Hermione, then left the room. Hermione then, began to stir. Once she did, she saw blood red eye's beaming down on her.

"Miss. Granger, nice to you to join us." He said. Hermione couldn't say anything, she was still in too much pain.

" I have heard, you are the brightest witch in your day, is that true?" Voldemort smiled. Hermione nodded.

"Very, well. I could use you indeed. You and Severus would work well together." Voldemort said. Hermione's heart churned.

'_Severus…as in Severus Snape?' _She thought to her self, she turned her head to her right and saw Severus standing right behind Voldemort.

"I also, here you two, are a couple…am I right?" Voldemort said.

"_A WHAT! I'M GONNA….URGG."_ She mentally yelled. She nodded again.

" If that was the case, I should've let you bring her Severus. Have you heard anything from the Order yet?" Voldemort asked him, turning his attention to him.

" The only thing I know is that they're building up an army. Letting Hogwarts students participate in the battle. I have not yet convinced them my…'loyalty' yet…they do not trust me completely. No matter how that old fool try's to help me to convince them." Severus said.

" Very well Severus. I have a proposition for you, and your…ah…lover…" Voldemort said.

"What is it my Lord?" Severus asked.

"I want you to make a potion for me." Voldemort said.

"What kind of potion my Lord." Severus asked.

"One that…kills faster…that…will give them a slow, painful death…a poison of some sort, something that will destroy, every living fiber in the persons soul." Voldemort said.

"I am sick of using the killing curse, I want something more enjoyable. To watch my prisoners suffer in agonizing pain." Voldemort continued to say.

"You have two months Severus. Oh, use the mudblood. She will help you." Voldemort said.

"Yes My Lord…Thank you my Lord." Severus said.

"You are much welcome. But, I know Lucius had tortured Miss. Granger, I will leave you to comfort her." Voldemort said. Severus walked up to Hermione and helped her up. She felt week, and terrified to death. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"The dark Lord is watching. You got to make him convinced that we are… 'together'" Severus said, and he placed his lips on hers. With out thinking straight, Hermione had kissed him back. She knew she had to do this. This disgusted her, but yet…his lips were soft, and warm…comforting. If she wanted to live, she will have to play along.

"Alright you, get out." Voldemort said, Severus and Hermione apparated back to Hogwarts, He apparated to his private chambers. Hermione had plopped down on his couch once they arrived, She was still in terrible pain.

"Miss. Granger…are you alright?" Severus asked.

"no sir…I…what happened back there? What did you say?" Hermione asked. Severus turned away. Ashamed that he had to kiss a student.

" I had to convince him that we were together, that I was seducing you in order to get information from the order. With you wrapped around my finger, I could get you to tell me anything. It was the only way I knew how to save you." Severus said. Hermione sighed, and smiled lightly. She knew he only wanted to keep her safe.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

"You are welcome. But, when ever I get called, there is a chance, that you may have to come with me. We must keep up our act. Or else, we could get killed if we slip up. Is that clear?" Severus said.

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Severus said and left the room for a couple of minutes, when he came back, he had a couple of potions with him.

"Here, drink this, it will help with the pain that Malfoy caused you." Severus said handing her the bottles of healing potions. She took them, and drank each one. It was only two bottles, but once she drank it, she felt much better.

"Thank you again." Hermione said.

"You are welcome. I will allow you to get some rest in here. But in the morning, you must leave." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"Good night Professor." Hermione said before he left.

"Good night Miss. Granger." Severus said and went to his bedroom for the night, but before that, he had transfigured the couch into a full size bed, with sheets and a comforter.


	2. Climbed A Mountain Then Turned Around

Chapter two: Climbed a Mountain and turn around.

Hermione lay comfortably on the transform bed. She sighed into her pillow.

'_I can't believe this is happing to me. First, I was abducted by Malfoy Sr. Saw Voldemort for the first time, and Snape actually…what's the word…saved me from that evil good for nothing twat. Why is he being so nice to me? Well, nice as he can be actually. He basically lied to Voldemort in front of his face…and he never suspected a thing…WHAT A FOOL! HA! Voldemort never saw it coming. Anyways, I thought Snape absolutely despised me. I thought he wanted me dead, But, obviously I was wrong…something's strange is going on with him, and I intend to find out, if it's the last bloody thing I do.' _Hermione thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Severus bedroom. **

_I feel as though, I've been smacked in the face. Miss. Granger should be thankful that I saved her life. Though, I know deep down, she is disgusted with me for what's the word…for 'pretending to play' her lover. I know for an absolute fact, that she and I will never and I repeat NEVER become so called lovers. And if by chance we ever do, I would only put her in more danger. Wait…she did say thank you before we departed our conversations. But that doesn't mean she truly means it. I still have to protect her. Protect her at all cost…She's Potter's best friend, and if she dies, he would get distracted, and loose the war…I can NOT have that happen. So, with utmost reluctance, I must protect his two friends, yes, even the Weasley boy. I swear, The Dark Lord is so stupid sometimes, he doesn't even know when someone, mostly me, his 'trustworthy death eater' is lying straight to his face. It's absolutely ridiculous! _Severus thought before he, himself drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione was still asleep when Severus had gone into the kitchen. He wanted to make breakfast for the two. Not that there's anything special by making both of them breakfast, he doesn't want her to starve, thinking that he's a monster or anything, though he knows that's what her friends think… ' the greasy git' or 'bat of the dungeons' He had put some pancake batter on the stove, and then with the eggs, and bacon. When the food started cooking, Hermione stirred, and finally woke up.

Hermione yawned as she looked over to her professor and saw him standing over the stove. She had sit up from the transformed couch and stretched. Her eye's were only half opened.

"Good morning to you to Miss. Granger. Breakfast is almost ready." Professor Snape said. Hermione stared at him. she was in complete shock that her professor was cooking over a stove.

"Please close your mouth, you look like a gawking fish, not very attractive for you neither." Professor Snape said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Hermione said. Severus smirked at that.

"As for your information Miss. Granger, I love to cook. It's just like potions, you have to know what your doing in order to make the food right. And my cooking, if I may say so myself, is way better then the schools elves." Severus said. Hermione laughed as she got up, she had fixed her bed, transfiguring it back into a couch and folded her blankets. She had went over to the kitchen a couple of feet away from Severus.

"Professor, would you like some help?" Hermione asked.

"In cooking? Please…I wouldn't let you touch a stove in this school, probably burn the place down…now, you could set up the table, just don't cut yourself. I don't feel like cleaning any body fluid." Severus said. Even as an insult, Hermione had to snicker at that.

"Yes Sir." Hermione said and started to set up the table with two plates, forks, knives, and napkins. She had placed the orange juice, and apple juice in the middle of the table. As she finished with that, He had finally put the last of the eggs on their plate and carried the two plates over to the table, and sat one in front of Hermione. He then sat down across from her.

"Thank you for breakfast." Hermione said, as she started to cut up her pancakes.

"Your welcome." Severus said.

"Oh, Miss Granger…" Severus started to say.

"Yes Professor?" She asked.

"Why were you out by the lake last night? It was freezing, and it was well beyond curfew." Severus asked.

"well…um…" Hermione started to fidget in her seat. But then, she answered.

"I…wanted…to…uh…killmyself." She mumbled under her breath.

"What? Say that last part again please." Severus asked.

"I wanted to kill…myself." She gulped.

"Now, why Miss Granger, would you want to do that?" Severus was now concerned for the girl.

" No body cares for me sir, I feel like I'm being used all the time. This stress is to hard for me to bare professor. And with out me, this world would be a better place. I'm the girl who's trapped inside a cage, and can't get out. Everyone is pressuring me, expecting me to do great things, not as much as Harry…but just as well. I just can't take it anymore." Hermione said. Severus couldn't help but gulp at her words.

"Hermione…you are special, a lot of people care for you. what would people think if they found you dead by the lake? What would Potter and Weasley think? If you had done that, the only people that would be hurt is the people around you." Severus said. Hermione looked down at her plate before saying something else.

"Would you have cared if I were dead? It seems as though all these years, you despised me, not only because I'm a Gryffindor, but because of the person who I had become." Hermione asked. She couldn't believe that Professor Snape had used her first name. Severus couldn't believe she asked him that question as well.

"In all honesty Hermione, I would care if you are gone. And, no, I do not despise you. I may have not like the fact that you are a Gryffindor, but I do not hate the person you have become. You are a brilliant witch Hermione. Don't let anyone discourage you." Severus said. Hermione bowed her head and stared at her food.

"Thank you Professor, for those words…you don't know how much that means to me." Hermione said.

"Your welcome." Severus said.

"You know what I figured out Professor?" Hermione started to say.

"hmm?"

"I think we're both the same." Hermione started.

"How is that?" He asked.

"We're alone in this world. I feel as though nothing and no one would care if I was gone…but you…you care…and to tell you the truth, I would be extremely devastated if you had gone as well. I admire you Professor. You have the same taste as I do. Your extremely intelligent and I deeply admire that, deep down inside, you care for Harry, even though he may not know it. We are both isolated from the rest of the world, we both like to read, and believe it or not sir, Potions, is my favorite class. I love potions." Hermione said. Severus just stared at her. Couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hermione gotten up and walked over to him, and kneeled beside him, she was so close though, he could kiss her.

"I suppose your right, we do have some…similarities." He whispered. Hermione smiled up at him.

With out hesitating, she reached up and gently kissed Severus's lips, at first, he was shocked, but then, relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. After a few minutes of eternal bliss, Hermione pulled back.

"Maybe…we could try a relationship…see how things work…" Severus said. She smiled brightly and this time, Severus kissed her.

"That would be great." Hermione said after they pulled back.

_**A/N This was a difficult chapter, it took me for ever to write. Please review. And thanks to all my loyal viewers. Can always count on you… any criticism would be nice, to see how I'm doing. **_


	3. And I saw my relfection in the snow

Chapter 3: And I Saw My Reflection in the Snow Covered Hills

Later on after breakfast, and once Hermione and Severus were finished cleaning up, Severus came behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and then started to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm, you know what we should do today?" Severus said.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Go on a picnic." Severus said.

"We just ate Sev." Hermione said.

"I mean for lunch, we'll be together all day, under a large oak tree far from anyone else, they wont disturb us." Severus said kissing her neck. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione said and kissed him passionately.

HSHSHSHSHSHS

Later on that day, Severus had laid out a checkered red and white blanket and sat the picnic basket down that was filled with sandwiches, apple pie, grapes and mango.

"So, Hermione, what do you like to do during your free time?" Severus asked.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something that nobody knows." Hermione started.

"Hmmm?" He said.

"I like to play the Violin, and Piano, mostly Celtic music, and classical. You?" Hermione asked.

"Your going to think this is weird…"

"Don't worry…you can tell me." Hermione butted in.

"I like to sing." Severus said. Hermione had just stared at him.

"Please Hermione, say something…" Severus pleaded.

"That's wonderful." Hermione said taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"Your laughing…inside, your laughing." Severus said.

"No I'm not Severus…I think its nice that you sing." Hermione said. Severus smiled at him.

about a hour later, Hermione and Severus had finished eating, but was not finished talking yet.

"Severus." Hermione started.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Sing for me…please…" Hermione requested.

"Only if you play for me." Severus said back.

"Deal…." Hermione said. a couple of hours later, the sun was setting, they were leaning up the big oak tree, Hermione was nestled in between Severus legs, her head rested upon his chest, his arms were lying on her stomach, her hands on top of his.

"It's getting late." Hermione said.

"I know…you wanna watch the sunset?" Severus asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered softly.

"Hermione?" Severus started.

"Yes." Hermione asked.

"I have something for you." He said.

"What is that Sev?" Hermione eyed him.

Severus pulled out a Celtic green violin from behind him.

"How did you?..." Hermione was shocked.

"Since I found out you can play the violin, I figured I would give you one. While we were talking, I was able to do some wandless magic and made you one, just for you." Severus said.

"It's absolutely beautiful….I didn't know you could do wandless magic, isn't that difficult?" Hermione asked him as he handed her the violin.

"It is, it takes years of practice to perform and perfect it." Severus answered her.

"This is amazing Severus….it's very lovely, I have to admit, I love this color, thou, if your in Gryffindor, they think you have to like red and gold…but it's just not like me." Hermione said.

"I'm glad you like it. oh, here is the bow." Severus said.

"I think we should start our little deal that we made earlier." Severus suggested. Hermione smiled then started to play her new Celtic green violin. She began playing a beautiful Celtic classic called _Si Bheag Si Mhor._

While she was playing the song, Severus just stared and listen.

_Merlin, she's beautiful, she's plays beautiful as well. __I love her so much, she may not know it, but I will tell her. Some how…she is absolutly amazing. _Severus thought to him self while he heard Hermione play.

A couple of minutes later, she had finished playing her tune, then started another one. Called "Down By the Sally Gardens" All this music, relaxed Severus, he felt as though he was at peace with himself when he listen to her play. He could forget all his troubles and worries. He just stared and listen to the beautiful woman beside him. She was just absolutly amazing. No words could say how he felt about her.

She finally finished and sat the violin down and looked into Severus black eyes.

"That was Beautiful Hermione. I loved it." Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Sev." Hermione said as she nestled back into Severus as she did before. She forgot about the other half of the deal, but he knew exactly what to sing to her, when they get back to his chambers.

They lay like that until the sun came down. Then, Hermione and Severus got up and went back to his chambers hand in hand.

HS HS HS HS

When they arrived, Severus had candles lit up around his chambers, the fire was blazing in the fireplace.

"Oh Severus…this is beautiful." Hermione said.

"I had my elf do it for me. While we were out." Severus said.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said.

"Care to dance?" Severus asked out of the blue.

"There's no music…" Hermione said.

"You don't have to have music…" Severus said as he took her hand and lead her to the living room, in front of the fireplace he took hold of Hermione, his arms around her waist and Hermione's arms were around his neck. Then out of the blue, Severus started singing.

"**All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding**

Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise

In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart, until my dying day

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you  
So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
Oh, I do" 

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, his voice was so silky and so soft, he just melted her heart. She loves hearing him sing now, it calms her like music. But so much more. His words were full of love.

"Hermione?" Severus started.

"hmm. Yes?" Hermione whispered.

"I love you." Severus said. Hermione looked up at him and kissed him soundly on his lips then pulled back.

"I love you to Severus. I'm so glad this isn't an act…this…" Hermione couldn't say, her tears fell down, but there were tears of joy and happiness. Severus could tell.

"This is for real Hermione." Severus said and kissed her again.

_**A/N hope you like it….I'll update faster if you review! Oh, I don't own any of the characters. Or the song I Do Cherish You, it's by Mark Wills. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think. **_


	4. Well, the Landslide Brought Me Down

Chapter four: Well the Landslide brings me down….

A couple of days later, Severus was teaching his potions class, with Hermione in it. For some reason, she could tell something was wrong with him. He seemed different in a way, she hasn't seen in a while. She knows it's probably just his class is being such dunderheads, he's being this way. Maybe she could help him.

Class was over, and she was the only one that stayed behind.

"Hermione, you coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I need to ask Professor Snape something." Hermione told Harry.

"Okay, see you later then." Harry said and left. Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers. Hermione walked up to him.

"Love, is everything alright?" Hermione asked in a low voice. Severus didn't answer. Just continued to grade papers.

"Are you going to answer me? You okay?" She asked in concerned. Severus slammed his quill down in frustration, and stared at Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, would you please stop bothering me while I'm doing my work? I don't need some silly little girl pestering to me about something. Now, get out of this classroom. NOW!" Severus yelled at her almost in a deathly scream. Hermione couldn't believe it. Her eye's were beginning to tear up, with out saying a word she left his class room and she decided for once in her life, she'd skip her next class. She's not in the mood anymore and feels like all this was fake. She went up to the astronomy tower, and sat there for the rest of the day, crying and staring out from the window.

It was lunch time, and while everyone was at the Great Hall, a certain Potions Professor scanned the Gryffindor table.

'_She's not here…Maybe she's out by the lake or something…I hope she's alright.' _Severus thought. As he gotten up from the head table and walked out to the lake where they normally sat at under the tree.

When he arrived, she wasn't there. He grew a little concerned now. But then the bell rang for the next class.

'_two more classes till the end of the day, I need to find her.' _ Severus thought as he went back into the castle.

The next two classes felt like it took for ever to get it over with. But eventually the end has arrived. Now, since he finished cleaning up his classroom, he began looking for Hermione. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dinner arrived shortly and he then went to the Great hall, again he scanned the table where she normally sat at. Nope…she's not there.

He decided to go look some more. He grew worried. He couldn't find her. But then, something just popped into his head. 'THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!' he yelled in his head and rushed towards it.

Back in the Astronomy tower, Hermione was standing on the edge of the window of the tower.

'_What point do I have? I have no life. Severus doesn't truly care for me. No body loves me.' _ She though as she looked at her arms, she had cuts from where she had cut herself earlier, they were still bleeding. So many cuts on her arms. She knew this was it. She took a step forward…catching her breath last breath before leaping off the tower…She thought everything with her and Severus were fine. But know she knows. Nobody will ever love her. And then, with one final breath…

**A/N CLIFFY! I love those cliffy! I know it's a short chapter. But I have something planned, and the more you review, the more I update…so review to find out what happens next… yes…I know…I'm so evil…**


	5. Oh Mirror in the sky what is love?

Chapter five: Oh Mirror in the Sky, what is love? Can this Child with in Heart, rise above?

_fine. But know she knows. Nobody will ever love her. And then, with one final breath…_

Then, two strong arms grabbed her just in time. Pulling her back just before she jumped, all of a sudden, her face was buried in someone's chest. And arms grasping on for dear life.

"What the hell were you thinking Hermione!" Severus said panicked.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed and pushed him away.

"Hermione! What's gotten into you!" Severus asked. Hermione was now furious at him.

"ME? ME! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU! I thought you loved me. You made me believe that you truly care for me. I guess I'm wrong. I have nothing. NOTHING" Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione…if it was something I said earlier, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was furious at my self as well as the students. I shouldn't of taken it out on you. I'm sorry. Please….forgive me….please…" Severus begged.

"Why? Why should you care? Why should I care?" Hermione said. Eye's blurred her vision.

"Because I love you Hermione Granger. I love you with all my heart. If something happened to you, I'd be devastated. You're the reason why I live." Severus said pleadingly. He walked up and took hold of her arm, realizing that she flinched in pain. He slid up her sleeve and saw a dozen or so cuts on her arm. It was still bleeding.

"Hermione….why?" He asked shocked. Hermione couldn't meet his gaze. She was so ashamed of what is going on right now.

"Because. I wanted pain. I wanted to hurt myself so I know if I could feel. I focus on the pain, because it was the only that's real…" Hermione said. Severus took out his wand and stopped the bleeding. Hermione just stared at him while he healed the cuts that she made. Then, Severus had put away his wand, and embraced Hermione. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as well. Hermione sobbed in his chest. Severus had almost a death grip on Hermione, afraid that she would hurt herself. Or worse.

"Please, Hermione, don't do that again. Don't ever do that again. I love you so much. Promise me you wont kill your self or hurt your self ever again. Promise me!" Severus said pleadingly. Hermione shook her head.

"I promise Severus. I'm so sorry. I should've known. I should've known that you were having a bad day and just left you alone. But I was worried." Hermione sobbed. Severus kissed the top of her head.

"It's my fault Hermione, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were only trying to help." Severus said.

"Severus…"

"Yes?" Severus said.

"Why do you love me?" Hermione asked.

"Because your smart, funny, you have a heart of gold, you bring out the best in me Hermione, and your beautiful." Severus answered. Hermione closed her eyes.

"No, I'm not." Hermione said. Severus gently grabbed her chin to make her look up to see him.

"Your beautiful in the inside and out, here….you see this?" Severus said pulling out a mirror.

"Yes…" Hermione said.

"Look inside it." He said, Hermione obliged and looked in the mirror.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"I see an ugly girl. Who's she's staring back at me." Hermione said.

"Your not ugly Hermione. No matter what you see in your reflection, you are always beautiful, you are beautiful in my eyes." Severus said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Really." He said, She then kisses Severus sweetly on the mouth.

"Thank you Severus." Hermione said after she was done.

"Your most certainly welcome…remember, that I will always love you. don't doubt that. I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that. Forgive me?" Severus asked. As for an answer, Hermione kissed him again.

"Apology accepted. I love you too." She said, and Severus kissed her mouth.

"Come on love, lets go back to the chambers. we could use some shut eye." Severus suggested and guided Hermione back to the dungeons. When they arrived in Severus chambers, they had put their pajama's on and fell asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N Sorry for the wait…had a major writers block, and this was a VERY difficult Chapter…I hope you like it…I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer…lol...so please REVIEW! And tell me what you think.**_


End file.
